The life of snowfur
by warrior33
Summary: this is about the life of a cat name snowfur. It takes place at the beginning of book five but tigerclaw is still in the clan. I know that it has a sucky title but it will probably change and so will the summary as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

Snowfur lay on sunning rocks letting the warmth flow through his pelt and warm his skin. He needed the break, so much had happened in thunderclan in the past moon, the fire and the band of rogues attacking the clan. Snowfur still had a sore front left paw from when a rogue had pounced on him and made him twist awkwardly on his paw. Snowfur was about to get up and leave when he heard someone approach behind him.

Snowfur picked his head up and looked at the cat who had approached.

"hello mistyfoot" meowed snowfur.

"hello snowfur" she replied "doesn't sunning rocks belong to river clan now"

"I don't know it changes to damn much" meowed snowfur as he got up.

"well I'm leaving any way so sunning rocks is yours" he said as he leaped down from the rock he was on.

Mistyfoot nodded gratefully and went onto a rock and laid down. Snowfur padded back towards the direction of camp, he had to get back and make sure nothing else needed to be done. He was about to head into the newly repaired gorse tunnel when something caught his eye. The something appeared to be a cat peering into one of the many small holes that were still in the thick wall of bracken that was being repaired. Curiosity made him pad slowly onward, he opened his moth to try and scent what it was. It was a cat alright, but he could not make out which clan. Before he could get close enough to make out who or from what clan the cat was from the cat retreated from behind the wall and headed away. Snowfur considered following but decided not to.

When he entered the camp he went straight to tigerclaw the deputy to see what needed to be done.

"well not a lot right now" he meowed "we have pretty much repaired the camp and the fresh kill is good"

"okay tigerclaw if any thing comes up let me know" meowed snowfur.

Tigerclaw nodded and then padded off behind him. Snowfur was tired and very hungry so he first went over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a plump vole for himself.

As he was eating his brother mossfoot padded over to him.

"hello mossfoot, how are you" said snowfur after he swallowed a mouthful of vole.

Mossfoot laid down in front of snowfur and looked around to see if any one was in earshot.

"what is it" asked snowfur leaning in to listen closer.

"I saw a cat running over the Riverclan border into our territory" he whispered.

When mossfoot mentioned that snowfur remembered the cat peering into their camp earlier, but he decided not to tell mossfoot about it because he didn't want to stir up something that could be nothing.

"what about it" he meowed as he took another bite out of his vole.

"it was a thunderclan cat though, that's the weird part" he whispered.

"what your saying is that you think that there is a spy working for riverclan" meowed snowfur.

"or someone trying to get them to attack us" meowed mossfoot.

"why would they want us to be attacked though we are still rebuilding our camp" meowed snowfur as he finished his vole.

Mossfoot stood up and again looked around, to make sure no one was in ear shot of them.

"I don't know but until I do keep quiet about this I don't want the spy to know that we're onto them" meowed mossfoot.

Snowfur nodded and then watched as his brother padded off towards the entrence of the tunnel. Snowfur wondered what was going on this time, it seemed as if every thing happened to thunderclan these days.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and please do not heavily criticize.**


	2. Chapter 2

Snowfur awoke the next morning curled up in the warm warriors den. The sun glittered down through the small gaps that were still in the braken covering the den. Snowfur got up and stretched, he had a long day ahead of him, and he had to try and figure out what is going on with the spy or whatever the cat was. He padded over towards fireheart and graystripe who were chatting over beside the fresh kill pile.

"hey guys what are you talking about" asked snow fur as he lay down next to graystripe.

"we think that riverclan is preparing for war" mewed fireheart.

Snowfur wanted to just sigh, it looks like this wasn't nothing after all.

"what makes you think that" asked snowfur.

"we've found their scent markers all over our territory and our dawn patrol went out this morning and they were attacked by riverclan warriors" meowed graystripe.

"yeah, and tigerclaw is talking with bluestar right now to discuss what to do" meowed fireheart.

Snowfur thought to himself, about the cat, the spy, and the attack, and he was trying to fit the pieces together.

"is something wrong" asked fireheart.

"no, just that a lot is happening to us right now, it would make sense that they would attack us while we are down" he meowed.

It still didn't make sense, mistyfoot was very friendly when she talked to him yesterday so unless it was just a cover only a group of riverclan cats were attacking thunderclan.

"I hope that it doesn't come to war but if it does I will fight" meowed graystripe.

Snowfur nodded and was about to say something but was interrupted by bluestars yowl from atop high rock.

"riverclan is posing threat to thunderclan and has already attacked one of our patrols, so I must to what is neccisary" started bluestar. Snowfur was nervous, the last thing thunderclan needed is to get caught in the middle of a war.

"we will lead an invasion party into their territory" she finished.

Tigerclaw then stepped forward an faced the group of cats gathered below high rock.

"I want ten cats to come with me, so step forward" he meowed.

Reluctantly snowfur stepped forward and then cats around him stepped forward. Once ten cats had stepped forward tigerclaw ordered them to follow him.

Snowfur bounded across thunder clan territory towards riverclan territory at sunning rocks. When they arrived a group of riverclan cats were basking on the rocks and when they noticed all the thunderclan cats they wearily stood and tried to get into a battle formation, however by the time they formed a defensive circle the thunder clan cats were all over them. Snowfur pounced on a gray tom who he recognized as stonefur. Snowfur raked his claws down the back of him and then clamped down on one of his ears.

Stonefur then yowled and rolled over trying to get snowfur off of him. stonefur then scratched down the side of snowfurs face and snowfur could feel the warm trickle of blood down his face. Snowfur leaped at stonefur but stonefur side stepped the attack then pounced on top of him. Snowfur yowled in pain as claws we're raked down his back. Then after the claws had reached half way down his back the weight was lifted off of him as stonefur was tackled off of him.

"come on they're falling back" yelled tigerclaw, who had a riverclan cat pinned on the ground.

Snowfur hurled himself at a dark colored she-cat who was on top of graystripe. The she-cat didn't stand a chance against snowfur, using his broad powerful shoulders to slam her off of graystripe. As she got up, obviously shocked from the blow, snowfur raked his claws down the side of her flank and then he clamped his jaws down on her foreleg. She yowled in pain and tried desperately to get him off of her. Then snowfur felt something plow into his side and felt a sharp pain shoot through his back leg.

Almost in an instant he was on his back staring into the eyes of a smoky black tom.

"don't you ever mess with my mate again you asshole" he hissed.

Snowfur turned his head and waited for the horrible feeling of teeth sinking into his neck, but instead of going for the kill shot the tom scratched him on the side of the face and ran off towards his mate.

"push across the river, they're falling back" yelled tigerclaw.

Snowfur let out a yowl of triumph as he watched the riverclan cats rush across the shallow river back into their territory. Snowfur bounded across the river and followed the riverclan cats with the rest of his clan. When they reached the riverclan camp they were in disarray, cats were running around and the wounded warriors were wailing in pain waiting for the medicine cat to help them.

"riverclan cats surrender now and you will not be harmed" yelled tigerclaw.

"we will not retreat from our home" hissed leapordfur.

"I advise your surrender, there is no need for any more of your cats to get hurt" meowed whitestorm.

"we will not retreat from our homes" yowled crookedstar.

Snowfur was worried, he was really tired and these cats are willing to die for their homes, this isn't going to be an easy fight.

* * *

**hope you liked and please review.**


End file.
